videogame_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Galaxians
Background Space Invaders was one of the most popular arcade games ever, which involved players controlling a laser base at the bottom of the screen that fired at a formation of invaders overhead, as well as an occasional bonus U. F. O. that flew over the invaders that was worth many points. Galaxian was a pseudo-sequel where aliens left the formation and attempted to dive-bomb the player’s ship. Galaxians is an online game that has the look of Galaxian, although the aliens’ formation moves horizontally and then drops down a notch when they near a screen edge like with Space Invaders. It was published by 2DPlay and is believed to have been released in 2007. Gameplay The player controls a spaceship at the bottom of the screen that must shoot as many aliens as possible while dodging their return firepower. Once the alien formation nears an edge of the screen, it will drop down a notch, and if it reaches the bottom of the screen the game will end, no matter how many lives the player has left remaining. If the player gets hit by an alien bomb, they will lose a life and the game will also end when there are no more remaining lives. If the player is able to clear a screen, another wave of aliens will appear. Controls *Start game/continue to next level–click on screen *Pause, restart game, toggle sound–click on respective word *Move spaceship–arrow keys (left/right only) *Fire–spacebar Trivia *Unlike with most Space Invaders games where the fewer invaders are left and they keep on speeding up, Galaxians is a little different, as the closer and closer the last few aliens get to the player’s spaceship, with each time they drop down a notch they will start speeding up then. If the player is able to dispose of the aliens quick enough, then the last remaining aliens will not move at a blinding speed, as the game has a pretty high difficulty level. *The player can avoid being invaded (i. e. when one or more aliens reach the bottom of the screen) and having the game end, as they can either position their spaceship in between columns of aliens and not get hit as they descend, or if they were to lose a life with one or more aliens remaining and an alien gets past their spaceship (as once the player gets hit, a new spaceship will appear at the bottom center of the screen) and continues towards the bottom of the screen and misses the player entirely, then the remaining alien(s) will just stay at the bottom, below the player’s spaceship. However, there is no way to clear the level from there, so the game is pretty much over with at that point anyway. *Once the player clears a level, the formation changes with every new screen (i. e. the flagships start appearing all over the formation, rather than being in the top row like with the first level). *There is a misspelling of how many “Lifes” the player has remaining. Category:Videogame Category: Internet Category: Fixed Shooter